The invention relates to an electrical multi-position measuring device forming a bridge circuit including an auxiliary half bridge, wherein the measuring positions or points within a respective arm of the measuring bridge are provided with a measuring resistance arranged in a quarter bridge circuit. An auxiliary resistance also referred to as standard or comparison standard resistance is connected in common to all measuring resistances. In this circuit, the individual measuring points can be selectively connected to a supply voltage source by means of supply voltage switches connected between one end of the respective measuring bridge arm also referred to as quarter bridge and the measuring bridge arm end closest to the auxiliary or standard resistance. A voltage tap is provided at each measuring point between the supply voltage switch and the measuring resistance and between the auxiliary or standard resistance and the supply voltage conductor, or rather, the supply voltage switch for the auxiliary or standard resistance. The voltage tap is connected to a control arrangement that comprises a voltage level control member for comparing the voltage level at the point of the voltage tap with a preselectable reference value. The voltage level control supplies a signal corresponding to the control deviation to a supply voltage generator for readjustment. Such a multi-position measuring device is known from German Patent (DE-PS) No. 2,314,754. Foil strain gages (FSG) may be effectively employed in quarter bridge circuits or bridge arms of the known measuring device whereby effects of voltage drops across the supply voltage conductors and across the switches are eliminated. Thus, contactless switching means may be used as switches in such a measuring device. However, the voltage drops across the measuring diagonal, namely across the conductors between the measuring resistances and the auxiliary or standard resistances still affect the measurement. To keep this effect as small as possible, the measuring resistances and the the auxiliary or standard resistance, for example when foil strain gages are used, must be arranged closely to one another and the connections must be made by very low resistance conductors. If there are greater distances between the individual measuring points, then the individual measuring resistances must be supplemented with standard resistances to form half bridges for avoiding errors caused by voltage drops on the conductors.